Dave's Flaw List
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Dave messes up with JJ and when she goes to Hotch for advice, she finds out something very interesting. Dave/JJ/Henry


AN: Alright so last night, Cassie and I were talking about my hubby and she asked what he did this time. Well the standard response is "It's Dave." So Cassie came up with this idea and since I apparently only write Dave and JJ, she gave it to me to write. So this is what I came up with. I honestly was going to make a list of flaws. *grins* I could so do it! Alright so without further ado, sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own… um… Fie, which has no relation to this story what-so-ever!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

JJ stormed into Aaron's office without knocking, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Uh, your office is down the hall on the left." The glare shot at Hotch would have made a lesser man wet himself. Thankfully he loved JJ like a sister and had learned to put up with her temper, most of which now a days were directed at one man, his best friend, David Rossi.

"He is insufferable! Why do I do that to myself? To Henry? Why did I think he would change his ways?" JJ flopped into one of Aaron's visitor's chairs. He watched as tears pricked her eyes. He opened his top drawer and pulled out a small stack of stapled papers. "What do I do?" He handed her the packet.

"Which ones?" JJ frowned as she took the papers.

"Which ones… Oh…" JJ looked at the list. Aaron Hotchner had made a list of Dave's faults and flaws. She burst into laughter at the first thing on the list. "Definitely number one." Aaron nodded.

"I honestly don't know a time in his life where he hasn't broken that one." Number one: He's an asshole. "Anything else?"

"Numbers 4, 10, and…" she flipped through the pages, "number 52." Aaron nodded and marked those down.

"So he forgot your anniversary, is hiding something from you, and you caught him with another woman?" JJ bit her lip.

"Well, he was talking with a woman on the phone." Aaron nodded.

"So a number 63 as well." JJ flipped to the last page. Number sixty-three: Flirting with other women while in a committed relationship. Yep, that one definitely fit.

"Does he know you have this list going?" Aaron nodded.

"He comes in and adds to it occasionally. Like just the other day he added number 72: Piss off wife/girlfriend/fiancée daily. I asked if it needed to move up the list. He just glared." JJ laughed. Aaron sat back in his seat and watched her flip through the papers. She burst into fits of laughter every so often. It was working.

"AARON!" Dave said running into his office. He rushed around behind the desk and opened the drawer where his list was kept. "Where the hell is that list?" Aaron pointed to JJ who sat seething in her seat. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh you dumbass. I thought you had changed, guess I'm the fool, huh?" she yelled, throwing the list at him and stalking out the door. Aaron looked at Dave.

"2 Dave." Dave waved his hand at Aaron.

"Yes, yes, I know I'm a moron. Help me fix this!" Aaron handed him the list that had fallen to the floor. "I need to add another one to this." Aaron raised an eyebrow and grabbed his pen, writing a 73 on the page and waiting for Dave to explain. "Constantly forgets that said wife/girlfriend/fiancée hates surprises so a surprise dinner for your anniversary is a bad idea." Aaron laughed.

"Who was the woman?" he asked. He knew his best friend and while Dave could be an asshole, he loved JJ and Henry more than his own life and would never cheat on her.

"The owner of JJ's favorite spa. I was getting her a gift card to give her with her other gift. We got talking and that was when JJ heard us. I swear I only had the best of intentions." Aaron sighed.

"I know this, but you have to convince JJ of that. She's going around cursing you left and right. So stop being one and two and go talk to her." Dave nodded and left Aaron's office. "Now let's see if I have to make a list for JJ's flaws too." He paused. "I should just make one for everyone anyway…"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Dave knocked gently on JJ's office door. A soft 'Come in' welcomed him. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him with a gentle click. His heart broke in two when he saw the tears staining her face.

"Jen" he said softly. JJ held up a hand.

"I'm not in the mood Dave. Please leave."

"No." JJ looked up at his demanding tone. "I would never cheat on you and that includes flirting with another woman. I was making plans for tonight. I didn't realize that this surprise would send you over the edge and for that I'm sorry. You have to know though, that I would do anything for you and Henry. You have changed me, bella." JJ opened a drawer and pulled out a small piece of paper. She held it out to him and closed her eyes as he took it. "Is this Henry?" JJ shook her head.

"No, that would be your child. Henry's little brother or sister." She opened her eyes and took in the large grin on his face and the gleam in his dark eyes. He was… thrilled! "We wouldn't want that to keep you from your whore."

"Dammit, did you not just hear me?" Dave stepped around her desk and turned her to face him as he kneeled on the ground. "As Aaron says I'm a 2 and a one and I have lots of 6s, but the one thing in life that I haven't screwed up is marrying you and adopting Henry. And now we have a new baby to look forward to. I know I screwed up this anniversary surprise, but I can assure you, Jen, that I have never regretted anything to do with you or that little boy, so you lose those fears and be happy for our anniversary and this baby." JJ sniffed and nodded.

"You're still on the couch tonight buddy." Dave chuckled, but nodded none the less.

"Whatever you want, babe." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her stomach before kissing her on the lips. He may have a list of his flaws and failures, but for the most part, he learned from his mistakes.

Kind of.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: So… good? Bad? Funny? Too serious? Let me know what you thought please! No flames!


End file.
